Clannad: Post Story
by CodeGeassWriter
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* After the death of Ushio, Tomoya Okazaki feels like he has nothing, maybe a few friends can change the way he feels? I am bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Meeting Old Faces From the Past

Hello everyone, this is my second fanfic and decided on Clannad since I just recently re-watched the series. My name may be Code Geass Writer, but I do indeed write other stories and will continue to do so. Anyways, enough about myself, on with the writing! Also, this takes place after the *SPOILER* death of Ushio.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

Narration and other actions.

* * *

It was about 7am in the morning for Tomoya Okazaki. He just sat inside his apartment looking outside his window. _'What am I doing?'_ He thought to himself. '_What is my reason for existing? Do I even have one anymore? What is important to me? Would I be better off not existing at all?' _All these questions were in his head and were driving him mad. He decided to just take a walk since he had nothing to do and maybe he would run into Sunohara or something. Though it was extremely doubtful. He would never admit it, but he needed a friendly face right now. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

After about 10 or so minutes of walking, he actually noticed someone, blue hair and very beautiful, the only person he knew that fit that description. Ichinose Kotomi. Though he pondered why she was back, she had gone to America after graduating to continue her fathers research about another world, and he hadn't heard much from her at all. He decided to test his luck.

"Kotomi!" He shouted out at her. No reply.

"Kotomi?" No reply again. Maybe it wasn't her. Then he remembered something from his days back at school.

"Kotomi-chan!" He have one last call, and sure enough she turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Hello Tomoya-kun." She walked back towards him.

He laughed a little. "Same old Kotomi, huh?"

She just smiled as her reply, she was happy to see him.

"So what are you doing here? You were in America right?" he inquired.

"Mhm, I was, but research is one hold and I wanted to come back here for a bit."

Tomoya looked around. "Come back… to this place?" He held a bit of anger in his voice.

She gave him a concerned look. "Tomoya-kun? What's wrong?"

He gave a slight laugh. "You don't know what has happened these past years have you, Kotomi?"

She shook her head. _'What could have happened?' _she wondered.

He stuttered. "Kotomi… its Nagisa… she… she's…gone."

Kotomi's eyes widened, she could believe what she has just heard. She was almost in denial.

Tomoya started crying. "And… that's not all… we had a daughter… Ushio… I just lost her… about a week ago." Tomoya couldn't take it, he started balling his eyes out and fell to his knees.

Kotomi went down with him, crying as well, she looked him in the eyes. "T-Tomoya-kun!" she shouted and hugged him.

Tomoya returned her hug, still crying, all he wanted to know was why? Why did this place take both Nagisa and Ushio? Why?

After about 2 minutes, they both stood up. Tomoya decided to break the silence between the two.

"Hey, Kotomi, want to go to a cafe or something?" Tomoya asked.

She nodded and gave a feint smile. She wanted to know the whole story.

* * *

-At the Cafe-

Tomoya and Kotomi both sat down inside the Cafe, it was a school day for most kids and a work day for most adults, so there weren't that many people inside. It was a really awkward silence between the two, but this time, Kotomi broke the silence.

"Tomoya-kun?" she asked.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"How long ago did this happen?"

He paused for a moment. "Nagisa passed away 5 years ago, when she was giving birth to our daughter, Ushio, and Ushio passed away a week ago." His hand started shaking. It stopped when Kotomi put her hand on top of his.

"I am not really good at these things, but I will be here in Japan for quite a while, so if you ever need anything please, do not hesitate to let me know." she smiled at him.

He nodded in reply, he was about to say something, but another voice was heard.

"Kotomi! Tomoya!" It was shouting, the only one who could shout something like that was… they both turned to look. Kyou. She was waving at the pair. Both Kotomi and Tomoya smiled, yet another friendly face. Kyou walked in the cafe and sat next to Tomoya.

"Kotomi! It's been forever, how have you been?" Kyou asked.

"I'm good, the research is on temporary hold right now, so I will be in Japan for some time." she smiled at Kyou. "And you?"

"I am doing well, I got my job as a kindergarten teacher!" Kyou raised a fist in the air. Kotomi just laughed some in reply.

"Oh yeah, and Tomoya?" Kyou asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied.

"Why hasn't Ushio attended class in the past few weeks? Is she sick or something?"

Just as that question was asked, Tomoya remembered he has never told Kyou, so of course she would ask something like that. Then why was he so angry? He had his hand in a fist and, only Kotomi could see the tear come out of his eye. Tomoya stood up and walked outside. Kyou looked at Kotomi with a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?" The purple haired girl asked.

Kotomi sighed. "I do not know if it is in my place to say this… but Ushio-chan died last week…" Kotomi was holding in tears. Kyou has nearly the same reaction as Kotomi did, her eyes widened and she ran out of the Cafe looking for Tomoya.

* * *

-Tomoya's Apartment-

Tomoya just sat down looking outside his window again, he knew she shouldn't have just ran out like that. He watched as a storm approached and the rain started downpouring. After about 15 minutes of watching the rain, his door slammed open. It was Kyou. She fell to her knees and Tomoya ran up to her.

"Kyou! What were you doing out in the rain?!" He was yelling in concern.

"I was looking for you… I needed to apologize…" She looked down

"Never mind that now, you need to get out of those soaking wet clothes." He stood up and grabbed Kyou's arm and brought her to the bathroom, he threw a towel in and pushed her insider after starting the bath.

"Take a bath! I'll go get you some clothes!" He shut the door and left Kyou without a choice.

After about 15 minutes, Tomoya knocked on the door.

"I have some clothes, do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"No, I'm in the water so it's fine."

Tomoya opened the door and laid some clothes on a chair.

"These are some of mine, I hope you don't mind, and I'll dry your stuff off, okay?"

She nodded and relaxed a bit in the tub. Tomoya was about to walk out but she stopped him.

"Wait.." she said. He turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked down. "I still want to apologize for what I did…"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry.. you didn't know and I am not mad, I should have told you sooner is all."

She smiled back before sneezing. Tomoya walked over to her and kneeled down eye level.. so he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You're starting to get sick.. it would be best if you stayed the night." He told her.

She nodded and wondered, how did he always know what was best for her.

"T-Tomoya?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you have any food? I haven't eaten in a while.." Her stomach growled.

Tomoya laughed a little and shook his head.. "Sadly I went to the store to buy some Melon Bread since it is cheap, but they were all sold out.*"

"I see, then that's okay." she smiled. "C-Can I get changed now?"

He stood up. "Sure thing, I'll set up the beds." He walked out.

About 5 minutes later, Kyou came out in a T-Shirt and sweatpants and got in the makeshift bed next to Tomoya's. He smiled at her and turned the other way.

"Goodnight, Tomoya."

"Goodnight, Kyou." They both started to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

*This is a reference to Shakugan no Shana, where Shana always buys all the Melon Bread that she can buy.*

Well that is all for now folks! Tell me how you think I did on chapter numero uno! I'll be looking forward to it.


	2. Nowhere To Go

Konichiwa everyone! Here we are back with chapter 2! Chapter 1 didn't really get much feedback, so I really can't tell whether this story is liked or not, even so, please R&R!

I do not own Clannad.

* * *

It was about 6 in the morning in the Okazaki apartment, which had Kyou as a guest for the night. Tomoya was enjoying his time asleep, hugging his pillow, well he had an arm around it at least. Though it wasn't until Tomoya opened his eyes that he realized it wasn't his pillow, rather, Nagisa's dango that he had gotten her for her birthday a long time ago. Just the thought of how she would sing the song while holding this dango, brought tears to his eyes, he was silently crying to himself. He wouldn't allow Kyou to see him like this, slowly to make sure he didn't wake her up, he got up and started walking towards the bathroom, only to be interrupted by getting hugged from behind, by the now crying Kyou. Tomoya was completely taken off guard by this, but he kept his composure and whispered.

"Kyou…?" he didn't bother to look at her.

"Tomoya…"

"Why are you hugging me like that? And why are you crying?"

"I'm hugging you because I wasn't asleep, I know what just happened. As to why I am crying… it's because you are.." She kept whispering and hugged him tighter.

Tomoya just stood there, after about a minute he wiped his eyes. He turned to her smiling.

"See? All better." He said to her, but she just stood there, still crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She just stood there and nodded.

"Alright, well your laundry should be dry by now, so I suppose we should get you changed and back home." He told her.

"Alright." Was Kyou's response.

Kyou went into the bathroom to change, and Tomoya was picking things up and clean. He picked up the dango and looked at it.

"Now that I see it, how did this thing get over here?" Tomoya muttered to himself.

Kyou heard this and blushed. She had actually moved Tomoya's arm over her when he was sleeping. She knew it was wrong, and when she sensed he was going to wake up, she quickly replaced herself with the doll, not thinking.

_'How could I possibly even think about how I feel about him at a time like this? He just lost his daughter and Nagisa died 5 years ago… he probably hasn't even thought about loving another girl…' _Kyou thought to herself before focusing again and coming out of the bathroom smiling.

"I'm ready!" She shouted just loud enough so he heard her.

"Alright, let me grab my coat and we'll get going." He said from the other room.

After grabbing his coat and walking out behind Kyou, they started to walk back to Kyou's place, Kyou of course leading the way since Tomoya had no idea where she lived now.

* * *

-25 minutes later-

They arrived at Kyou's, and rather than making things awkward, Kyou just decided to wave and walk inside. Tomoya waved back and made his journey back to his apartment.

* * *

-Another 25 minutes later-

Tomoya arrived at his house, only to be greeting with a notice from his landlord that he could no longer live there if he didn't pay up right away. Tomoya quit his job some time ago when Ushio was around, so he didn't have any money left. Tomoya gave a deep sigh before packing some clothes and essentials, and some valuables. The rest he gave back to Sanae-san and Akio. They offered him to stay at their place for a while until he gets a job and such, but he denied, since he felt they have done too much for him in the past, and that he could never think about living there without Nagisa.

* * *

-Same day; That night-

Tomoya wandered most of the day, he knew that if he informed Kyou or Kotomi of the situation, they would let him stay the night, but he just hated being a burden on someone else again. It was then he found his resting place for the night, a nice old park bench by a nearby lake, yup he was loving life right about now, but he decided to just deal with it and he put his stuff down and laid on the bench. He thought about how messed up his life had gotten over the past few years, being with Nagisa and having her die after giving birth, then wouldn't face his daughter for 5 years, but when he finally did, she died too. Why did this town take everything from him? He thought, but he eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

-Morning-

Tomoya didn't even open his eyes yet and he could tell something was wrong. He was warm, the was a blanket over him, and a pillow under his head. Fearing the worst, Tomoya opened his eyes, only to wake in an extremely unfamiliar room. He got up and decided to open the door, then he saw it. Tomoyo. Without even looking at Tomoya, she started talking to him.

"Ah, Okazaki, you're up. Sit, I'm making you some breakfast." She was putting eggs into the pan one by one. Tomoya was completely astonished to say the least, I mean he hadn't even heard from Tomoyo in years, and her she is out of nowhere making breakfast for him. Things were way too weird. He just stared at her.

"T-Tomoyo.." was all he could say.

"Yes?" she answered him.

"H-How? How did you…?" He inquired.

"You're lucky. I couldn't sleep last night and decided to go for a walk, that is when I happened to see you sleeping on a park bench, care to explain?" She said with an assertive voice, as if she was his mother or something. He looked away.

"I was thrown out of my apartment, so I had nowhere else to go. Did you… Did you carry me all the way here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't that difficult though, since you pack lightly. More importantly, what do you plan to do?"

"What to do? Well, I have to find a job first, so maybe I will be staying on the bench for a lit-" He got cut off.

"No. I won't let you. You are going to stay here from now on until you get a place."

"..Huh?!" He was completely shocked.

"Listen… I know what happened… Sanae-san and Akio told me everything, even with Ushio." She stated while looking down.

"I see…" was his response. She suddenly became a lot more firm with her voice.

"So.. I won't let you stay by yourself! Not by a longshot! Though it may have been years, you and I are still friends." Tomoya didn't expect this from Tomoyo of all people. Soon enough, he surprised her again by hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home… Okaz-.. No.. Welcome home, Tomoya." Tomoya's eyes widened, but eventually he calmed down and hugged her back.

"Thank you… Tomoyo." Was all he could say. They eventually separated after about a minute, Tomoyo with a slight blush, but their silence was interrupted by the smoke alarms, they had completely forgot about breakfast.

"Crap!" Yelled Tomoyo. "Oka- T-Tomoya, there is a fire extinguisher in my room, last door on the left. Go!" Tomoya didn't argue and he sprinted into her room, he searched around for it but couldn't find it, soon enough he was going through her drawers and he found it, though he was blushing because he happened to pass the 'underwear drawer.' He just shook off the thought and ran back, he sprayed the fire extinguisher and all the smoke went out and some little flames that were there, vanished. He sat down and took a deep sigh. They both looked at each other for what seemed like a minute, before suddenly bursting into laughter. Neither knew why but they just couldn't help but start laughing. This new day for Tomoya and Tomoyo, started off on a pretty good note, well for them and not so much their breakfast.

* * *

Well, there it is, Chapter 2! Please Review! Looking forward to the next chapter! Ja ne!


	3. You Learn Something New Everyday

Hello everybody, John here with Chapter 3! Hope all of you enjoy!

I do not own Clannad

* * *

With a continuation of last chapter, Tomoya and Tomoyo decided to put out the fire and clean up a bit, then they both decided rather than make breakfast over again, they would just go grab a quick bite to eat. Tomoya used the time to get there to ponder his thoughts.

_'How did it get like this? 2 days ago I finally decide to leave my house for a bit, which leads me to Kotomi, then once we are hanging out Kyou happens to find us and she ends up staying the night at my now no longer apartment. I try to sleep on a bench and Tomoyo just happens to find me and now I am living in her house? Things are just WAY too weird.' _Tomoya thought as they approached the cafe. It happened to be the same cafe where he and Kotomi went the other day.

"Here we are." Said Tomoyo with a small smile on her face.

Tomoya nodded and walked in opening to door for her as they walked in.

"Thank you." she said taking a seat in the booth. Tomoya followed her lead and sat down across from her, they both got coffee and looked at the menu.

"Say, Tomoyo." Tomoya said from behind his menu.

"What is it?" asked Tomoyo.

"What do you plan on getting?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of want this rice dish here." she pointed at it and showed him. He nodded and put down the menu, then the waitress came.

"We will have two orders of your home rice dish." said Tomoya and the waitress nodded.

"Why are you getting it too?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, I couldn't really decide what to get, so I got the same thing as you." Tomoyo nodded in reply.

Tomoya looked out the window, it was a nice bright morning, people across the street at the park playing with friends and family, it seemed that only him knew the true terrors of this town. He saw what looked like a father, playing with his daughter, he was around the same age as Tomoya and his kid looked about the same age as… Ushio. He told himself he wouldn't think like that anymore, but then when the mother came out he lost all control of his emotions. He got up quickly and headed into the mens room. He heard something from Tomoyo as he got up.

"Tomoya? Tomoya what's wrong?" she called out to him.

* * *

He stayed in the bathroom for about maybe 5 minutes, after regaining his composure, he walked back out, only to see Tomoyo not there. He walked over to the table, there was a note it read.

_' Tomoya, something with work just came up and I'm sorry but I have to leave for a bit. The meal is already paid for and I left a spare key under the welcome mat to my home, take it, it's yours for now. I'll see you back there. - Tomoyo :) '_

He looked at the note and smiled a bit. He gladly took her up on her offer and finished the rest of his meal before heading out. Once outside he realized something. He talked to himself quietly. "Wait. Today is Sunday, Tomoyo's work isn't even open on Sundays!" He quickly understood something had to wrong, and he started sprinting in the direction of the place he thought that she would be, the lake where she found him.

-10 minutes later-

Tomoya arrived and there she was, sitting on the very bench he used for a bed before she found him. He approached her from behind and sat down next to her, needless to say, she was surprised she found him, so she struggled to wipe her tears.

"T-Tomoya?" she asked.

Tomoya nodded and smiled a bit before saying. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She looked at him. "Well, when you left suddenly, I didn't know what happened, so I looked at what you were looking at before you walked away and I saw it. I thought about how painful it must have been and I couldn't take it. So I came here… how did you find me?"

"I found you because I know your work isn't open today." He said.

She nodded, it would be like him to remember something like that.

"I'm sorry for being like this…" she said, still trying to control her tears.

Tomoya shook his head and did something he didn't even expect that he would, he hugged her tightly. Tomoyo's eyes widened a bit.

"T-Tomoya? What are you…" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but… I know that you are crying because of me, I know I had everything taken from me and more, but I don't want that! I don't want others to cry for my misfortune, I want everyone to be happy again, and life is about moving on isn't it? So I need to find my own happiness and move on with my life, I can't go around dragging people back anymore!" He started to sob as well.

Tomoyo was a bit surprised at this outburst, but she understood and hugged him back.

"It's alright, I understand." she whispered rubbing his back. "But… please don't think that you are dragging me back, I made my own decision to help you out, and that also includes being here for you. Now, I am going to go home and make something for lunch and do stuff around the house. I want you to go grab a friend or something and do some job hunting, okay?" she asked as she released the hug.

Tomoya smiled at this and nodded. Tomoyo waved goodbye and started walking back towards the house, Tomoya waved and pulled out his phone.

"Well, Kyou is probably working so no her, and that leaves just Kotomi." He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He waited for an answer.

"Hello?" said Kotomi.

"Ah, Kotomi!" replied Tomoya, but there was no answer after that.

"Kotomi?" no answer, but she didn't hang up.

"Kotomi-chan?" He said.

"Oh, hello, Tomoya-kun." she finally said, while Tomoya face-palmed.

"Are you doing anything right now?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Well, how about you and I go out for a bit? I need to look for some jobs." he said.

"Me and Tomoya-kun?" she said.

"Yes, Kotomi-chan and Tomoya-kun." He said. Kotomi smiled a bit.

"Yes, I will meet you at the southern train station." she said.

"Okay, train station it is, Bye, Kotomi-chan!"

"Bye, Tomoya-kun." They both hung up.

Tomoya smiled and got himself up and started walking, he and Kotomi would be going job hunting, and maybe he can stop being a burden on Tomoyo for the time being, that and he just didn't feel like cleaning so he would leave that to her and get out of her way.

* * *

-Southern Train Station-

Kotomi waited for Tomoya's arrival checking the time about every 15 seconds, since when was she so restless? Well, it looks like he arrived about 5 minutes after her.

"Kotomi-chan, I'm sorry, did I make you wait long?" Tomoya asked, out of breath.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Really? That's good." Tomoya said. Kotomi held out her bag.

"I made lunches for when we get tired and a blanket for a picnic." she said.

"Awesome! Kotomi-chan has great cooking. So, where do we begin?" He asked.

"Most likely somewhere that is busy, maybe somewhere in the shopping district." she replied. Tomoya nodded in reply and started walking with her.

* * *

-1 hour later-

After searching for jobs in the shopping district, Kotomi and Tomoya couldn't find anything anywhere, so they decided to just take a break and sit down in the park for a nice little picnic that Kotomi prepared. They sat down on a blanket and ate, exchanging some small talk and that was about it. There were some kids that were relatively young playing around with a frisbee, both Kotomi and Tomoya smiled at this. _'I guess this town isn't bad to everyone I suppose.' _Tomoya thought to himself. One of the kids made a bad throw and it landed on the other side of Kotomi, so Tomoya went to go get it for them, but he slipped on the blanket and landed right on top of Kotomi, and they both blushed extremely heavily.

"I-I'm sorry.." was all that Tomoya could manage.

She just nodded her head and continued blushing. "I-It's okay." she said.

They both stood up and Tomoya threw the frisbee at the kids, then they both sat and continued eating again. Tomoya decided to break the awkward silence.

"Say, Kotomi…" Tomoya said. She just looked at him as her reply.

"What do you think about people over in America? Are they different?" He asked.

She put her finger on her chin. "Well, I didn't really pay much attention to their culture much… I was actually more focused on coming back here." she said.

"Really? Why?" He inquired.

"Well, it is a much more peaceful place here. In America people are always moving around and doing things so quickly, they never take breaks like these and just enjoy themselves." She explained.

"Well, what about American guys? Fallen for one yet?" he asked.

"N-No, I didn't really pay much attention to the men there, I was actually focused more on my research over there…. plus…. there is someone that I… that I already have feelings for…" she blushed madly.

"And who might, that be?" Tomoya asked her, he didn't know why he was interested, but for some reason, he was.

"It is… w-well… it's… you, Tomoya…" she struggled to get it out and she turned away.

Tomoya just went wide eyed. _'She has feelings… for me?' _He thought, not knowing what he should say next.

* * *

There it is people! What will Tomoya say? How will he respond to her feelings? Will someone interfere? Find out next chapter!


End file.
